La Halte des heures
by Azalan
Summary: C'était une ombre sur le regard, une crispation au bord des lèvres... Après tout, rien qu'un éclat de rire dans la poudreuse. " -Qu'est ce que tu proposes, Granger ? Elle avait eu un pauvre sourire  - Une nuit de paix. Je te parle d'une trêve, en vérité
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour tout le monde !

L'écriture me démange ces derniers temps, mais entre les partiels et la panne interminable de mon ordi, je n'ai pas écrit depuis un long moment. Je n'ai même pas réussi à reviewer toutes les fics et les OS que je suis sur ce site.

Mais, les vacances approchant, je tente de remettre un pied à l'étrier. Ainsi donc, je vous livre le premier chapitre de cette mini-fic en trois parties **La halte des heures**. Une histoire de Noël (oui, je suis totalement dans la saison, je sais) écrite peu après les fêtes. J'ai beaucoup hésité avant de la poster, et puis diable, la tentation est trop forte. Ecrite sur un coup de tête, après avoir entendu une émission de France Inter sur 14-18, avec le soutien d'**Anadyomède** en prime.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> Tout est à JKR, bien sur.

**Rating : **K

* * *

><p><strong>La halte des heures<strong>

_**1. La Quête.**_

* * *

><p><em>Ils se sourirent, des propos s'échangèrent, des mains se tendirent et s'étreignirent, on se partagea le tabac, un quart de jus ou de pinard (…) Qui sait ! Peut être qu'un jour sur ce coin de l'Artois, on élèvera un monument pour commémorer cet élan de fraternité entre des hommes qui avaient horreur de la guerre et qu'on obligeait à s'entre-tuer contre leur volonté.<em>

**Louis Barthas **

* * *

><p>La neige était tombée à gros flocons toute la nuit, recouvrant d'un manteau uniforme toute la campagne environnante. Les arbres exécutaient une révérence gracieuse aux esprits invisibles du matin. Tout était calme et paisible. Terriblement paisible.<p>

Loin de Londres et de ses fracas, la campagne anglaise hibernait.

Ils avaient presque oublié. Deux mois que le Lord les avaient envoyé prendre leur quartier dans l'arrière pays. Théo, Blaise et Draco avaient pesté en découvrant la cabane de vieille pierre, ses planches de bois branlantes, ses volets pourris et ses vitres tremblantes. Théodore l'avait rebaptisé la « masure du vent qui siffle », rapport à ses pièces pleines de courant d'air, laissant entrer et gronder tous les souffles des plaines.

Puis, ils avaient colmaté les fissures et découvert l'ancienne cheminée condamnée du salon. Blaise avait bidouillé un sort afin de rendre invisible la fumée de l'extérieur, et ils avaient pu faire revivre les flambées d'antan. Ils en auraient presque oublié qu'ils étaient en mission. Le Lord souhaitait avant tout vérifier la rumeur qui voulait que de nombreux membres de l'Ordre transitaient par le Gloucestershire. Les membres des villages voisins s'étaient avérés bavards et peu soupçonneux, et ils avaient rapidement découvert que des hommes répondant aux descriptions de Remus Lupin, Luna Lovegood et même de la famille Weasley avaient vécu dans la région. Fort de leur découverte, leur mission avait été renouvelée.

Draco, le front collé contre la vitre du salon observait distraitement le bosquet d'arbres en contrebas. Le bruit lourd de Théo frappant ses bottes contre le mur pour les débarrasser de l'imposante couche de neige lui fit tourner la tête. Le jeune mangemort jura en ouvrant la porte de la cuisine d'un coup de coude, et jeta un regard inexpressif autour de lui en se débarrassant de son barda.

-Ce serait vraiment trop te demander de ne pas laisser trainer tes merdes partout, Théo ? Gronda Blaise adossé contre l'évier.

Le blond ébouriffa ses cheveux et pour seule réponse, rejeta son écharpe humide sur la table au centre de la pièce.

-Tout ça pour des piafs…

Depuis que trente centimètres de neige avaient élu domicile dehors, les quelques oiseaux qui s'évertuaient à venir se poser aux alentours de la maison s'embourbaient jusqu'aux ailes et se débâtaient comme de petits bonshommes de glace pour en sortir. Théodore les avaient observé un moment, puis ils avait passé sa cape sur les épaules et avait déblayé un coin de la terrasse, y déposant miettes de pain et pommes de terre cuites. Blaise ne pouvait s'empêcher de le railler, lui reprochant mi-figue, mi-raisin de gaspiller la bouffe pour les moineaux.

-Tu sais quoi Blaise, je t'emmerde.

Il avait soufflé ça sans aucune animosité, se contentant d'inonder davantage le sol en ébrouant sa cape. Son compagnon éclata d'un rire sonore, et il fit volte face pour saisir une tasse dans l'évier.

-Qu'est ce que tu crois Théo ? Ils ne viendront pas fleurir ta tombe, ces moineaux.

L'autre haussa un sourcil.

-Toi non plus, Zabini.

Il avait finalement rassemblé ses vêtements humides pour les jeter sur la patère près du feu, saisissant dans l'un des revers de la cape un vieux livre de poche usé.

-Et est-ce que tu pourrais arrêter de nous rabattre les oreilles de tes stupides chants de Noël, Blaise ?

L'autre se contenta de ricaner au fond de sa cuisine et Théo jeta un regard excédé vers Draco qui répondit d'un haussement d'épaule. Blaise avait mis la main sur un vieux lecteur-CD et depuis une dizaine de jours, les mêmes chants passaient en boucle. Tradition héritée d'un des multiples maris de sa mère, avait il argué. Draco n'avait rien dit. Cela aurait de toute façon été inutile. Blaise avait l'habitude de n'en faire qu'à sa tête.

Théodore était monté à l'étage alors que Blaise revenait de la cuisine en sifflotant, une tasse de thé entre les mains.

-Il nous fait quoi Théo ? Il déménage ? Voulut savoir le mangemort en se laissant tomber lourdement sur le sofa.

A l'étage au dessus, Théodore arpentait de son pas lourd le pallier.

-Va savoir, il cache peut être un corps ? Souffla le blond en prenant place sur le canapé éventré.

Un sourire vint flotter sur le visage anguleux de son ami, et il se mit à fredonner doucement.

-Noël, Blaise…Comment tu arrives à chanter des trucs pareils ? Avec cette guerre…

-Tu te fous de moi ? On n'est pas en paix ici ? Vise un peu dehors : rien. Le blanc. Le silence. Mais tu as raisons sur un point. Cette putain de guerre n'a rien à faire ici. Qu'elle reste loin. Qu'elle reste à Londres.

-Tu oublies que théoriquement, en venant ici, on l'a aussi amené avec nous.

Blaise rejeta l'objection d'un mouvement lâche du poignet. Draco ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui donner raison. Ils étaient au calme. Le retour à Londres n'en serait que plus dur. Peut être plus proche que prévu, aussi. Théo devait monter sur Londres dans la soirée, pour donner rapport et recevoir les ordres. Et sans l'admettre, Draco redoutait d'être rappelé à la base.

Les rondes, les interrogatoires, les règlements de compte. Tout cela ne lui manquait pas.

* * *

><p><strong>Pov Théo.<strong>

Une véritable purée de pois. Je ne voyais même pas à dix centimètres devant moi. Le brouillard s'était levé et rendait le chemin impraticable. La neige qui s'agglutinait m'arrivait jusqu'à mi-mollet et le sac de provision que m'avait mis entre les mains Severus pesait l'équivalent d'un centaure mort.

J'ai toujours eu de la chance. En plus de devoir supporter les conneries de Zabini et le caractère ombrageux de Malefoy, j'avais la veine de devoir me coltiner les rapports au Quartier lorsque le temps était singulièrement pourri et que les deux kilomètres à parcourir entre le Portoloin et la cabane se transformaient en un véritable parcours d'endurance.

Rogue avait la mine des mauvais jours. Et les contrariétés le rendaient désagréable. Quand je lui avais demandé si nous devions nous attendre à des changements dans les prochains jours, il n'avait pas même fait mine de me répondre. Il m'avait signifié d'un mouvement de tête de contourner son bureau et m'avait présenté un sac de jute à ses pieds.

-Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?

- « Ça », c'est votre repas de Noël. Avait-il soufflé.

- Trop aimable. Le lord veut gâter ses mangemorts ?

L'autre émit un petit rire.

- Estime-toi plutôt heureux de poster avec Malefoy. Lucius à fait des pieds et des mains pour subtiliser de quoi vous nourrir. Je t'assure que les autres hommes en planque n'en auront pas le vingtième.

Il oubliait également de préciser, qu'en tant que parrain du même Malefoy, il s'était bien gardé de souligner les inégalités de traitement.

C'était quelque chose qui m'avait toujours dépassé. La sorte de fascination que pouvait exercer les Malefoy sur le monde sorcier. Ils n'étaient pas les seuls sangs-purs. Pas mêmes les plus brillants ou les plus braves. Lucius n'avait pas toujours été irréprochable. Et pourtant, le nom Malefoy résonnait comme un sésame. Il y avait du fantasme tout irrationnel dans l'évocation même du nom. Quelque chose que Théodore Nott n'évoquais pas.

Quoi qu'il en soit. J'avais chargé le sac sur mon dos et évité tout commentaire. Après tout, j'avais faim. Et pour une fois, le patronyme Malefoy jouait en ma faveur. C'était suffisant.

En quittant la route pour emprunter le sentier menant à la maison – désormais invisible- je m'enfonçais jusqu'aux genoux dans la neige, et continuait ma route en serrant les dents. La lumière chaude vacillante, de la fenêtre du salon, au milieu de la brume me servit de point d'ancrage.

_**I believe that somewhere in the darkest night, A candle glows***_

Encore sur le pas de la porte, j'entendais déjà les chants de Blaise. J'aurai donné cher pour pouvoir lui faire avaler son fichue CD. Si ce con avait seulement le bon gout d'aimer en sourdine…

-Théo ! On t'a cru perdu. Nous nous sommes inquiétés. Avait tonné Blaise, à peine un pied dans l'entrée.

Sous l'air goguenard de Zabini, je devinais sans peine l'attente un peu tendue. J'avais vu Draco relever la tête de son livre et m'observer.

-Rogue n'a pas eu pitié de moi le moins du monde. Je vais devoir me farcir tes foutues cantiques de Noël jusqu'à la fin des fêtes. Et sans doute même, de l'hiver, si cela te chante.

La tension était retombée d'un coup. Draco s'était levée d'un bond de sa démarche souple et féline, et s'était approché de moi alors que je trainais mon paquet jusqu'à la cuisine.

-Sans vouloir jouer à la fouine, il y à quoi dans ta hotte, Père Noël ?

Blaise me tournait autour comme un chien flairant un os, et Draco, qui s'était collé contre l'embrasure de la porte, tendait un cou curieux. Je mis fin au mystère en déposant mon farda sur la table.

-Cadeau de Lucius Malefoy, sous les bons hospices de Severus Rogue - bien sur.

Ils s'étaient tous les deux rués dans un bel ensemble, et Blaise avait rapidement défait la grosse corde qui maintenait le sac fermé. Je songeais soudain qu'ils ressemblaient à deux gosses aux visages rieurs, avec leurs exclamations de surprises et leur grondement de satisfaction.

-Un jambon entier. Bon sang…Je savais que trainer avec un type mal famé dans ton genre finirait bien par me rapporter quelque chose, Malefoy.

Je m'étais approché, finalement intrigué.

- Dis-moi, Blaise. Simple curiosité. Je ne suis pas expert en ce qui concerne Noël, mais ce n'est pas plutôt une dinde qu'un jambon, d'ordinaire ?

-Une dinde. Des marrons. Des douceurs et du vin. Toutes ces choses qui vous jettent de la chaleur au fond du corps. Tu n'as donc jamais fêté Noël, -Nott ?...

Non.

Mon père avait toujours passé les fêtes au Ministère. Les nourrices qui se succédaient m'autorisaient à veiller plus tard, me racontaient quelques contes. Jamais rien de plus extravagant. Mon père était à cheval sur les convenances et la discipline. Une fois plus vieux, je restais à Poudlard, évitant ainsi de me retrouver seul dans la maison familiale les soirs de fêtes. Au regard que m'avait jeté Malefoy, je savais qu'il comprenait. Il avait du en vivre lui aussi, de ces fêtes maussades.

-Quoi qu'il en soit – avait reprit Zabini – dans une période pareille, un jambon sera parfait.

Draco venait d'extraire de la toile trois énormes tablettes de chocolat, de la farine et des œufs, tandis que j'avais saisi un énorme pot de confiture d'abricot et une motte de beurre. Du lait, des biscuits, des pommes de terre, un pot de crème fraiche, un imposant morceau de fromage, une miche de pain de la taille de mon avant-bras et un sachet de café complétait le tout. Un festin de roi, que nous regardions avec envie.

-Je peux vous dire que demain, je vais vous préparer un repas dont vous me direz des nouvelles. Siffla Blaise en emportant le jambon dans ses bras. Qui plus est, cette vieille gazinière va faire des merveilles. J'ai des recettes délicieuses qui me viennent tout droit de…

-Ah non. Ne me dit pas que tu tiens encore ça d'un des anciens maris de ta mère, où je t'étrangle de mes propres mains, prévins-je brusquement.

Blaise se contenta de sourire. Après tout, le réveillon ne s'annonçait peut être pas si sombre que cela.

* * *

><p><strong>Pov Draco : <strong>

Des grains de poussières dansaient sur les lattes inégales du parquet. Je les suivais du regard, éclairé par la lumière filtrant à travers les volets. J'étouffais un bâillement dans ma paume, tendant l'oreille aux voix sourdes qui se faisaient entendre en bas. Un raclement sur le sol. On déplaçait « quelque chose ».

Je recherchais à tâtons la vieille montre sur le chevet. 8h32. Cela me semblait presque tard. Peut être l'ambiance caractéristique de la veille de Noël, mais j'avais bien dormi. Étonnamment bien. Je parvins à repousser les couvertures et à m'extraire du lit.

Les volets allèrent claqués durement contre le mur extérieur. Une bourrasque de vent glacé me saisit, et j'aspirai une grande bouffée d'air gelée. Je refermais l'une des fenêtres, tirant le rideau élimé. Cette chambre manquait d'air.

Machinalement, je glissais ma baquette dans la poche arrière de mon pantalon, tout en enfilant le pull échoué sur le rebord de la chaise. Je descendis quatre à quatre les escaliers. Théo se tenait contre la cheminée, les bras croisés et les mâchoires serrés, pendant que Blaise repoussait le canapé à l'autre bout de la pièce.

-Je peux savoir ce que vous êtes en train de faire ?

J'avais saisit une tasse et m'étais versé un café noir. Théo me renvoya un regard lugubre et désigna Blaise du menton.

- Figure-toi qu'il s'est mis en tête d'avoir un _sapin_.

Je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de sourire.

-Blaise, c'est quoi encore, cette connerie ?

Il se tenait dos à moi, observant cérémonieusement l'espace libéré au centre de la pièce.

-Cette connerie ? Mais c'est Noël, Draco. Est-ce n'est pas comme s'il ne poussait pas des sapins par centaine dans le bosquet. On en coupe un, on le ramène et…

Il avait frappé dans ses mains et son large sourire attestait qu'il se trouvait particulièrement brillant.

-Et ensuite ? On passe notre après-midi à peindre des cocottes de pain pour le décorer ? Avais-je proposé.

Théo passa les deux mains sur sa nuque.

-Vous vous fichez de moi, c'est ça ? Je…je suis le seul à trouver cette idée…Irréelle ? En pleine guerre ?

Blaise s'était laissé tomber dans le canapé, sortit une pomme de sa poche, qu'il lustra contre sa manche.

-Parce que tu crois qu'elle ne sera pas encore là dans deux jours, ta guerre ? Ne t'inquiète pas, on retournera à Londres, on retrouvera nos paillasses durs, nos dortoirs crasseux. Que l'on fête Noël ici ou pas. Je peux te le promettre.

Nott secoua la tête et tendit les paumes en guise d'abdication.

-Vous savez quoi ? Vous avez raison, je m'en contrefous.

-Ça tombe très bien. Je me disais que justement, vu que Draco et toi, vous n'avez rien de prévu cette après midi : vous pourriez aller le chercher !

Théo ouvrit la bouche, leva les mains en l'air et resta un moment suspendu dans son élan. Un regard vers moi lui fit définitivement jeter l'éponge. Il fit un geste ample indiquait que Blaise avait gagné, et celui-ci gloussa – satisfait.

La neige avait cette magie bien particulière, de plonger le monde et les êtres dans un silence ouaté. Les bruits étaient étouffés, presque imperceptibles. Si délicat, qu'il aurait presque semblé indécent d'ahaner et de se plaindre de la fatigue dans cet océan de coton blanc. La neige nous imposait de feindre la facilité. Tout était trop beau, trop pur pour deux sales mangemorts comme nous, avec nos capes sombres et nos bottes crottées.

Nous venions souiller le paysage.

Et le soleil déclinait doucement, teintant le ciel d'arabesque de couleur froide. Théo avançait devant, en de longues enjambés pressés, le nez plongé dans son col. J'avais proposé que l'on sorte peu avant la tombée de la nuit, afin de ne pas nous faire remarquer.

Les arbres inclinaient leurs longs bras vers moi, leurs têtes lourdes se penchaient doucement. Ils semblaient curieux, de me trouver là. J'avais presque peur de sentir leurs doigts s'enrouler autour de mon bras, me retenir « Ne vas pas plus loin. Demain, c'est Noël, ne vas pas plus loin, cela ne sers à rien ».

J'étais ridicule. Ce n'était que des _arbres_.

Les rangées de sapins se trouvaient plus au nord, légèrement plus haut. Je les voyais bien de ma chambre, surplombant le bosquet, se balançant au vent. Du coin de l'œil, j'apercevais Théo avancer plus rapidement, zigzaguant entre les troncs.

Je me traitais d'imbécile et accélérais le pas.

On sent qu'on y est, rien qu'à l'odeur, constata simplement Nott.

Je hochai la tête en silence. Il avait raison. Une odeur de Poudlard. A défaut de celle de l'enfance. Je revoyais ce gros balourd d'Hagrid, partir vers la forêt interdite, tirant derrière lui son énorme luge. Les arbres couchés les uns sur les autres, lorsqu'il en revenait. Ses mains immenses et ses bras courts qui hissait les sapins sur ses épaules et qui se dirigeait vers les grandes portes, la démarche assurée, s'arrêtant même en chemin pour échanger quelques mots avec un élève ou deux. Il passait toujours rapidement dans notre salle commune, le dos rond. Il balayait de son regard noir et confiant notre assemblée silencieuse et hostile, alors que Rogue se tenait à la porte. Et puis les moqueries perfides, une fois qu'il partait. Je n'aurai jamais avoué, pas même à Blaise, que j'aimai le voir avec son arbre sur l'épaule.

Il était mort. Ça avait occupé un petit placard dans les pages internes de la gazette. On apprenait que l'Ordre du Phoenix avait pris la décision de recueillir Crockdur et de le nommer membre honorable de l'Ordre. En souvenir de son maitre, retrouvé mort chez lui. Cinq lignes. On prenait à peine le temps d'énumérer les sorciers du Ministère, alors la mort d'un_…Garde chasse._

-Bon, on prend lequel ?

Théo avait déposé son sac au pied d'un arbre et observait les sapins aux alentours.

-Je ne sais pas. Un pas très grand. Si on doit couper trois mètres de cime pour le faire entrer par la porte, Blaise serait capable de nous renvoyer en chercher un.

Théo hocha la tête, vivement.

-Je vais monter un peu plus haut, voir si je trouve notre bonheur.

Je le laissai faire. Je vis sa grande silhouette s'enfoncer dans le clair-obscur, et je pinçais les lèvres. Je ne m'expliquais pas ma nervosité. Ces arbres amassés les uns contre les autres, leurs ramures imposantes, et ce silence…J'aurai rêvé d'une plaine dégagé ou de ruelles aux rebords nets. Les contours et les ombres mouvantes de la forêt m'étaient trop peu familiers.

Et subitement…_Cela_ me sauta alors à la gorge. Je ne savais pas que ça faisait cet effet là. Pas avec cette violence. A vivre ici, en vivotant de petit sorts quotidiens, j'avais presque oublié la toute puissance de la magie. Cette force impérieuse. Je l'a sentit se déployer tout autour de moi et je savais que là bas, quelque part, Théo avait rencontré _quelque chose_.

Je me mis à courir, le plus silencieusement possible. La neige me fit déraper et je manquais de tomber à terre. Il me fallut quelques secondes pour me calmer et revenir à une respiration normale, les mains agrippées au tronc d'un arbre. J'entendis un bruit sourd un peu plus haut.

Je débouchai de biais à la scène, et je la reconnu en l'espace d'une demi-seconde. A genoux dans la neige, la lèvre en sang, elle s'était trainée dans la poudreuse. Théodore s'était relevé, un peu plus loin, vacillant vers sa baguette. En le voyant faire, elle avait effectué un bond sur le côté, afin de récupérer la sienne.

Ils avaient pivoté dans un ensemble parfait, à demi redressé

« Expelliarmus ».

Les éclats vert et jaune se croisèrent et les baguettes furent projetées. Celle de Théo alla se perdre à ma droite -dans les bois - tandis que la sienne vint atterrir à quelque pas de moi. J'eu juste le temps de me dissimuler derrière un tronc plus massif. Elle repéra rapidement l'endroit où avait atterri sa baguette, avant de me tourner le dos, pour se jeter sur Théo. Un craquement sinistre se fit entendre et il tomba à genoux. Doucement, lentement, elle recula. Elle allait pivoter sur elle-même.

-Oula Granger ! Bien hargneuse aujourd'hui, c'est la neige qui te fait cet effet là ?

J'avais enroulé un de mes bras autour de sa taille et planté ma baguette contre son cou. Sous la surprise, je sentis ses jambes se dérober sous elle, je la maintins contre moi. Elle se ressaisit rapidement et s'arqua contre ma poitrine.

-Ah non. N'essaye même pas !

Théodore avait relevé sa face sanguinolente. Il essaya sa main dans la neige et pesta.

-Cette salope … Elle m'a pété le nez.

Il poussa un feulement rageur et elle leva le menton, prête à soutenir son regard.

-Ta baguette à été projeté derrière le petit boqueteau. La sienne est derrière moi.

Il hocha la tête et elle se mit à gigoter furieusement. Je resserrai plus durement ma prise et elle gronda.

-Malefoy, lâche-moi ! Espèce de sale…

-Tttt... Ne sois pas grossière, tu veux ? Tu as déjà mis mon ami de très mauvaise humeur, inutile de m'énerver à mon tour.

J'avais fait doucement glisser la pointe de ma baguette contre son cou. Elle tenta de s'éloigner, mais je plantais ma bouche contre son oreille

-N'oublie pas que nous avons ta baguette, Granger. Et que je serais en mesure de te tuer sur le champ.

-Je me demandais pourquoi tu ne t'étais pas encore décidé, à vrai dire… Cracha-t-elle en se raidissant.

Je relevai la tête et levai les yeux au ciel. Est-ce que c'était ça qui faisait fantasmer Potter et Weasley ? Sa stupide témérité ?

Nott revenait vers moi, essuyant le sang qui coulait le long de son menton. Il arriva à la hauteur, râlant.

-Je le savais que c'était une idée à la con, je le savais. On est bien maintenant, avec cette conne entre les bras.

Il tendit brusquement sa baguette sous son nez, prononça une incantation à voix basse et elle tomba inanimée dans mes bras.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors<strong> ? L'odeur de la neige en plein mois de Mai, ça vous convient ?

Le prochain chapitre devrait venir assez rapidement, mais en attendant : Tous à vos **reviews** !

A bientôt

Az'.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour tout le monde !

Me revoila, avec une journée d'avance en prime. Voici dans le chapitre 2, tout beau, tout chaud, rien que pour vous!

Une grand merci à **Dana, Leelou, Loufoca-Granger, 8Sakura-8, Anadyomède, Capucine-Maina, Caella, Draco Jane et Witchee**.

Et comme je suis attendue, je me sauve aussi vite que je suis venue!

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> Tout est à JKR, bien sur.

**Rating : **K

* * *

><p><strong>La Halte des Heures<strong>

_**2. La Trêve.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>La blanche neige<strong>_

_Les anges les anges dans le ciel  
>L'un est vêtu en officier<br>L'un est vêtu en cuisinier  
>Et les autres chantent<em>

_Bel officier couleur du ciel  
>Le doux printemps longtemps après Noël<br>Te médaillera d'un beau soleil  
>D'un beau soleil<em>

_Le cuisinier plume les oies  
>Ah! tombe neige<br>Tombe et que n'ai-je  
>Ma bien-aimée entre mes bras<em>

_**Guillaume Apollinaire**_

* * *

><p>-Effectivement, c'est embêtant.<p>

En lieu et place du sapin, Granger trônait au milieu du salon, attaché sur une chaise. Théo avait mis un soin tout particulier dans la confection des nœuds. La baguette de la Gryffondor était en lieu sur, et j'avais par pure précaution dressé une barrière magique dans l'enceinte de la maison. Théo avait encore pesté en se trouvant obligé de sortir dehors pour se jeter un sort stoppant son saignement de nez.

-C'est embêtant ? C'est tout ce qui te vient là, tout de suite ? Cingla Nott, particulièrement amer.

Blaise se tourna vers lui et se fendit d'un grand sourire.

-Ton nez et ton œil gauche est en train de virer au noir. Tu veux que je t'applique de l'argile ? Il parait que c'est très efficace.

-Va te faire…

- Fermez-la.

Blaise alla s'accouder au rebord de la cheminée et Théo siffla entre ses dents sa réprobation.

-Aux dernières nouvelles, Malefoy, tu n'es pas mon supérieur.

-On réglera nos problèmes d'égo une autre fois, si tu veux bien.

Me le mettre si frontalement à dos dans une situation pareille, n'étais sans doute pas très malin, mais je me sentis mieux en voyant le pli de vexation se creuser sur son front. Blaise s'était avancé d'un pas, une main contre le menton.

-Elle est encore inconsciente. On vient de la capturer. Dans une heure, la situation sera différente. Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? constata Zabini

-Ce qu'on fait ? Cela semble plutôt évident, non ? On prévient Rogue et on la fait monter à Londres.

Sous l'évidence, je sentais poindre la question muette. Comme pour se persuader que oui, c'était la seule chose à faire.

-Oui. Et alors adieu veau, vache, cochon, couvée. Parce qu'une fois la main sur un si gros poisson, on va nous faire remonter manu-militari à la base avec elle sous le bras. Et en guise de jambon et de marrons, on passera la journée de Noël à la torturer jusqu'à ce qu'_**il**_ se décide à reprendre la main. Sans compter qu'on ne reviendra jamais ici. Les culs terreux de la campagne vont revenir sur le devant du front. Tu peux être sur qu'avec un prestige pareil, Lucius fera tout pour nous ramener dans son giron. Londres, mon vieux. Deux heures à peine, et on aura oublié jusqu'à l'odeur de la neige.

Blaise avait murmuré sa tirade dans un souffle glacial .Je sentais à ces grands mouvements amples, à cette jambe secouée d'un tic nerveux, toute l'amertume et la culpabilité poindre en lui, le submerger. Il avait voulu rire, fêter quelque chose de joyeux…

Je l'entendis bouger, très doucement, d'abord le frottement régulier de ses bottes glacés l'une contre l'autre, comme pour se dégourdir les jambes. Les paupières closes, elle fronça les sourcils, son buste voulut se tendre et alla butter contre les cordes, lui sciant les côtes. A ce contact, elle se redressa brutalement. C'était presque émouvant, cette seconde infime de battement où elle sembla totalement perdue. Mais triste, plus triste encore, cet acharnement brutal à récupérer ses esprits, à refermer la bouche et à nous détester.

Elle eut le bon sens de ne pas demander où elle se trouvait ni ce qui allait lui arriver. Elle se tenait droite, fière, presque résignée. Même si elle avait peur. Ca brillait au fond de ses yeux.

-Nous n'attendions plus que toi, Princesse…

Ce fut Théo qui entama la danse et j'en eu presque un haut le cœur. Je connaissais le rituel de nos interrogatoires par cœur. Parler, parler, envahir l'esprit, insinuer, insinuer encore et toujours. Abrutir de questions. Toujours les mêmes. Une fois, dix fois. Traquer l'hésitation, le tremblement dans la voix. Et puis frapper. Jamais jusqu'au bout. Juste assez pour que cela devienne amusant pour _lui_ et les fidèles.

Mais Granger…J'avais parfois croisé son regard en cours, je m'étais retrouvé à deux pas d'elle. Je l'avais entendu rire. Je l'avais vu danser. Est-ce qu'on pouvait faire ça ? Tuer aussi…cette nuit là ?

-Excuse-moi Nott, je suis légèrement vexée, je m'attendais à trouver quelqu'un d'un peu plus conséquent que vous trois à mon réveil.

Sa verve sonnait fausse.

-Tu m'en vois désolé. Mais pour le moment, tu devras t'en contenter.

C'est Blaise qui avait pris le relais, accroupi à ses pieds, il la regardait, parfaitement immobile.

-Arrête ça.

-Arrêtez quoi ?

-De me fixer, comme ça.

-Sans vouloir t'offenser, tu devras affronter bien pire dans quelques heures.

Elle se mordit la langue, et il leva la main vers ses boucles brunes.

- Ecoute-moi Granger. Au dehors, ça grouille de Mangemorts. Il y a déjà deux escouades disséminés un peu partout dans les fourrées et une autre est en chemin. Ce serait dommage de faire plus de morts que nécessaire, tu ne crois pas ? Alors tu vas nous dire bien gentiment quand Potter et sa bande sont censés rappliquer ici pour te sauver. Je ne voudrais pas que tu sois obligé de les voir mourir devant toi.

Ce n'était pas le plan. Ce n'était pas comme cela que l'on fonctionnant et je compris que Blaise tentait simplement de déclencher _quelque chose._

Elle eut un petit rire. Presque rien.

-Tu m'en vois désolé Zabini, mais ton Lord va devoir se contenter de ma petite personne. Harry ne viendra pas me sauver. Personne ne va venir.

Je sentis Théodore tressaillir à côté de moi.

-Alors tu te baladais simplement dans cette forêt paumée, loin de Londres, toute seule, pour prendre l'air ? A qui veux-tu faire avaler ça ?

Elle avait relevé la tête vers moi, en m'entendant parler.

-Non. Mais tout ça…Ce n'était pas mon intention.

-Pas ton intention ? C'était quoi au juste Granger, ton intention ? Rentrer dans ta planque bien gentiment et nous dénoncer à tes amis ?

Je ne savais même pas pourquoi je m'étais mis à crier. La lassitude extrême me rendait fiévreux. Je la haïssais, tout à coup, d'être là, si fragile, attachée devant nous, et de nous obliger à choisir.

-La même chose que ce que vous auriez fait à ma place. Pourquoi seriez-vous là, si ce n'est pour démanteler un réseau de membre de l'Ordre ?

Elle avait raison, bien sur, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de continuer.

-Tu vas mourir, de toute façon. Tes petits copains vont se faire massacrer en venant ici. Tu penses vraiment qu'ils ont une chance de te sauver ?

Je m'étais penché sur elle, et elle avait baissé les yeux, scrutant le sol.

-Tu ne comprends pas…Malefoy, personne ne viendra.

Elle secoua la tête, doucement, tranquillement, et je savais qu'elle ne mentait pas. Je me reculai subitement, presque terrorisé. Elle continua.

-Il y a toujours une période de latence entre deux gardes, mon coéquipier est parti hier, dans l'après-midi, et son remplaçant devait arriver dans la soirée. Mais la tempête de neige, hier soir, à paralysée le système de transplanage et de portoloin. Vous le sauriez si vous écoutiez la radio. Le Ministère à décidé ce matin de couper tout les réseaux légaux de transport pour une durée de soixante douze heures.

-Et ?

-Mon binôme est coincé à Londres. Je suis seule ici.

-Tu veux tenter de nous faire croire que le bras droit officieux de Potter n'a pas le loisir de braver un arrêté ministériel ? Grince Theodore.

- Alors Nott, explique-moi dans ce cas, pourquoi, si je disposais des passe-droits auxquels tu penses, j'exécuterais mes tours de garde comme tout le monde le jour même de Noël ? Ne confond pas Harry avec ton maitre. Nous ne bénéficions pas de vos avantages et de vos privilèges. Nous respectons le planning et les ordres !

Elle avait craché son discours de petit soldat avec tant de conviction que je sentis me cœur se serrer. Granger soldat. Cette fille brillante et agaçante… Finir par se plier ainsi à la logique martiale…

-Ok. On te croit Granger, souffla Blaise, continue.

-Continuer quoi ? Le reste, vous le connaissez. Ce sont vos espions qui ont mis à sac nos base de donnés il y a six mois. Vous savez tout aussi bien que moi que les conversations à distance ont été limités à leurs stricts minimum. On ne s'inquiétera pas pour moi avant que les interdictions soient levées et que mon coéquipier puisse quitter Londres.

-Plus précisément ?

- Vous avez près de quarante huit heures. Ce n'est pas un lapse de temps suffisant pour torturer quelqu'un ? C'est trop peu ?

Je jetai un regard vers Blaise.

-Où est ta planque, Granger ?

- Allez-vous faire foutre…

La gifle de Théo partit tout seul et elle ne laissa pas échapper un son.

-Je reformule ma question – au cas où tu m'aurais mal compris. Où est ce que les minables de l'Ordre vous font vous terrer ?

Elle me regarda alors, et je vis de l'incompréhension dans son regard. Je me rapprochai d'elle, indiquant à Théo de se reculer.

-Granger…Qu'est ce que tu es allée foutre en pleine forêt ? Tu avais des indications sur nous ? Notre position ?

Et subitement, elle se mit à rire. Un sanglot vint arrêter ses hoquets lugubres et elle planta ses prunelles brunes dans les miennes.

-Tu veux savoir la vérité ? Je m'ennuyais ! Je… J'ai vu cette forêt, sous toute cette neige. Et je me suis dit que je ne risquais rien ici. Alors j'ai juste marché. Et je suis tombée nez à nez avec _lui_… Une erreur de débutante. Tout ça parce que la neige est trop blanche et que c'est le réveillon de Noël, j'ai oublié la guerre ! Qui peut croire une chose pareille ? Je vais mourir par simple stupidité ! Tu l'as ta réponse Malefoy ! Alors maintenant, fiche moi la paix !

Elle avait hurlé, et dans le silence assourdissant que cela provoqua, je réalisai soudain que des odeurs agréables provenaient du four, et que derrière, en fond sonore, les chants de Noël ronronnaient.

* * *

><p>-Dis nous où est ta planque, Granger.<p>

Blaise insistait. Et elle continuait de secouer la tête « Emmenez moi maintenant », « Faites ce que vous avez à faire » « J'ai tout dit. J'ai tout dit ». « Vous savez que personne ne viendra…C'est tout ce qui compte ». Mais c'était encore trop peu pour qu'il se résigne à la faire mourir.

J'avais baissé le four et arrêté le CD, et Théodore était assis dans un coin, la tête entre les mains.

-Granger. Si Potter tente de te contacter avant que ton pote te rejoigne, il constatera que tu n'es pas là, et l'autre ne viendra pas seule, n'est ce pas ?

Elle releva les yeux, fronçant les sourcils.

-Blaise, qu'est ce que tu es en train de faire ?

Théo s'était relevé brusquement, empoignant Zabini par l'épaule.

-Boucle là, Nott !

Il se mit à rire comme un dément.

-La boucler ? Tu crois que je ne vois pas ce que tu es en train de faire ? Tu petes un plomb mon vieux ! Noël ne vaut pas ça ! Tu m'entends ! Noël ne vaut pas ça. N'y pense même pas !

Blaise secoua la tête, et répéta sa question

-Où est ta planque, Granger ?

-Et alors quoi ? Très bien, admettons qu'elle dise la vérité ! Il nous tuerait ! Draco, dis quelque chose.

Je sentis mes dernières réserves craquer et je l'empoignais, le coinçant contre le mur, haletant.

-Tu vas fermer ta gueule, Nott. Et tu vas m'écouter trente seconde. On est déjà mort ! Tu comprends ? On pourrait décider de l'amener tout de suite qu'il serait déjà trop tard. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce qu'on y a déjà tous songé tous les trois ! Toi et moi comme Blaise. Il lui faudrait une minute, peut être deux pour le _voir_, pour le _sentir_. Et tu sais combien il méprise les faibles. On est dans la merde depuis qu'on à envisagé de passer une soirée tranquille ici, depuis qu'on à réalisé qu'on ne voulait pas la tuer. Tout le zèle du monde n'y changera rien. Et si ce que je dis est faux, si tu n'y as pas songé un seul instant, alors vas-y ! Elle est toute à toi. Détache là et amène-la avec toi. Je te laisse faire.

Il me repoussa violemment et manqua de se jeter sur moi. La poigne ferme de Blaise nous sépara, sans un mot. Je secouai la tête. Incapable de comprendre comment cela avait dérapé et je me laissai glisser contre le mur.

Je sentis son regard contre ma nuque et je parvins à relever les yeux. Elle me fixait.

-Il n'y à pas d'escouades dehors, ein ?

Elle avait un pauvre sourire.

-Je te croyais plus perspicace, Granger…Non, il n'y a pas d'escouade. Il n'y a que nous trois.

Il y eu un silence flottant. Presque interminable.

-Plus vous aurez à faire face à Voldemort tard, plus ce souvenir pourra se dissimuler dans votre esprit. Plus le temps passe, plus le souvenir s'obscurcit, et plus il sera simple pour vous d'y faire barrage. Vous êtes de puissants sorciers, ce ne devrais pas être trop compliqué.

Un rire. Je penchai la tête sur le côté, l'observant de biais. Elle avait la tête contre le dossier de la chaise, lasse.

-Est-ce que tu serais en train de…Tenter de sauver ta vie ? Avec une pointe de flatterie en prime ?

Elle secoua la tête. Je voyais Blaise qui m'observait.

-Non Malefoy. Je ne sous-estime pas mes ennemis. Voila tout. Et j'ai un peu l'impression que là, maintenant : sauvez ma vie, sauvez la vôtre….Vous avez déjà plongé trop loin le museau dans le pot de confiture. Ce n'est pas ma faute.

Cette fois, le rire énorme de Blaise me cloua sur place. Il s'était rapproché de nous et il l'observa.

-Elle à du cran. Elle me plait foutument, Malefoy.

Je secouai la tête. Ce type était incroyable. Nott avait froncé les sourcils. Il s'approcha à son tour, et nous formions un balais de mangemort lugubre qui avançait et reculait auprès d'elle.

-Explicite Granger. Tu proposes…Une trêve ?

Elle fit la moue.

-Une trêve de Noël, oui. C'est un peu près ça. On ne s'est jamais vu. J'informerai dans les prochains jours qu'il semblerait que des Mangemorts trainent dans le coin, à notre recherche. Et je me chargerai de faire fermer le réseau. Vous signalez dans trois semaines…Peut être un mois, que nous avons cessés de nous arrêter dans cette campagne. Par sécurité. Probablement. Et l'affaire est close.

J'entendis Blaise ouvrir son four, claquer des portes.

-Et…On te laisse partir d'ici ? On te pose dans un coin de la forêt, et l'histoire est close ?

Elle hocha la tête doucement, ne me quittant pas du regard. Elle devait avoir peur que je change d'avis, brutalement.

-Quoi ? Mais elle reste pour le réveillon. J'ai du jambon pour dix personnes. Et un gâteau au chocolat. Des fruits secs ! Pour tout un régiment !

Et c'était presque à mes dépends, je sentis un rire lourd, épuisée me prendre tout entier. Il me plia en deux et me rejeta haletant, contre le mur. Des spasmes nerveux me secouaient les épaules. Je riais de cette mort qui rôdait et de ce sursis précaire. Blaise était fou. Théo aussi. Et moi…Je riais.

Je passai une main contre ma tempe, reprenant mon souffle. Blaise s'était détourné de son fourneau, l'air grave.

-Je ne plaisante pas. On a dit une trêve de Noël. Et toi, tu veux retourner dans ta cage à poule, toute seule ? Granger. Parce que ton aplomb me plait, je te demande, le plus officiellement du monde d'être mon invitée.

Il avait tendu une main qu'elle ne pouvait saisir. Je vis un sourire poindre à ses lèvres. Nott, comme moi, avait senti qu'elle était sur le point de dire oui.

-Et comment on s'assure qu'elle dit vrai ? Une trêve, c'est provisoire. Il faut des règles.

Nott était sans doute le plus censé. Elle nous regarda.

-J'accepte que l'un d'entre vous m'accompagne à la planque. Mais, il doit aussi accepter qu'une fois revenue ici, je lui en fasse oublier l'emplacement. Car la trêve est éphémère.

Elle avait un sourire mielleux à l'attention du Théo.

-Et nous, nous garderons ta baguette, par pure précaution. Nous sommes une trop grosse prise pour prendre un risque…

Nous nous regardâmes. Tendus. Nott hocha la tête. Elle eu alors un petit sourire

-J'accepte !

-A la bonne heure !

Blaise était reparti vers sa cuisine. Il alluma son lecteur au passage et le plus naturellement du monde, il se mit à chanter.

* * *

><p>-Tu crois qu'on à fait une connerie ?<p>

Théo était assis sur la chaise dans le couloir, la tête entre les mains. Je ne savais pas. J'entendais Granger, de l'autre côté de la porte. Elle gratta timidement contre le chambranle en bois.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

-Je ne trouve pas de pull…

Je levais les yeux au ciel. J'allais pousser la porte, quand je sentis une résistance de l'autre côté.

-Bon sang, Malefoy ! Je suis en train de me changer. Qu'est ce que tu essayes de faire ? Dis-moi où ils sont, c'est tout.

Je m'étais senti rougir. Quel idiot… Mal à l'aise, j'avais tournée la tête, cachant mon visage à Théo.

-Sous le lit, dans la malle…

Je sentais le regard de Nott - lourd, contre ma nuque. Je finis par me tourner, m'asseyant à nouveau, étendant les jambes.

-Effrayant…Ein ?

Il avait dit ça sans malice. Le même pli au front. Soucieux. J'étais donc devenu une bête ? Une brute rude et sans manière ? La simple idée qu'elle puisse être à demi-nue ne m'avait pas effleuré… Je m'étais senti stupide. Impotent. C'était donc ça, deux ans de guerre ? Deux ans de dortoirs et de crasses, d'hommes fatigués et de cadavres impudiques. De chambres noirs et de filles offertes : lorsqu'il n'y avait rien d'autre que le désir, le manque à combler, absolument. Et leurs corps dociles qui venaient refermer le gouffre. Les doigts courants sur nos dos crispés. Leurs silences dans nos gémissements rauques. Et puis le calme, contre ce corps moite qui restait là, dans une pause obscène… Cet écœurement qui nouait le ventre… Oui…

-Tu y vas avec elle ?

Je levais sur Nott un regard un peu confus. Il dut se sentir obligé de préciser.

-A la planque. Tu l'accompagne ?

-Tu ne veux pas y aller ?

Il secoua la tête.

-Non. J'en ai plein le cul.

Moi aussi.

-Et puis…Tu l'as connais mieux que moi.

-La connaitre mieux ? Hormis l'insulter, tu m'excuseras…

- Eh bien justement, dis-toi que ce sera l'occasion.

La poignée de la porte tourna, venant clore la discutions. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Avec son vieux pantalon bouffant, ses godillots lui mordant les chevilles et mon pull trop grand sur les épaules, elle ressemblait à une de ses gamines des rues, qui vendaient les journaux dans Londres. Elle remonta les manches sur ses bras et leva le nez.

-On y va, alors ?

-C'est lui le volontaire, dénonça Théodore en tournant les talons.

En bas, Blaise chantait.

* * *

><p><strong>Pov Hermione.<strong>

En bas, Zabini chantait. Un cantique d'Elvis. Ca me rappelait l'enfance. Le sapin que l'on décorait, tous les trois, pendant que le CD tournait. Le chocolat fait maison de maman. La tasse immense, avec les biscuits à la cannelle. Et la photo finale, pour immortaliser la décoration. Je posais toujours sur le petit tabouret en bois, les mains jointes et le sourire édenté. Chaque année, un cadre venait s'ajouter au rebord de la cheminée. Je réalisai alors à quel point, aujourd'hui, cela devait sembler ridicule…Des photos de sapin, bien alignée, bien décorée. Et un tabouret vide.

Je fermais désespérément les mains, accrochant de mes doigts mes lambeaux de souvenirs. Je descendis les escaliers sans trembler. Zabini nous tournait le dos, et sa voix chaude réchauffait la pièce. Des souvenirs de Poudlard qu'il m'en restait, c'était ce type à la silhouette souple, toujours en train de faire le malin, un indécrottable sourire coincé au coin des lèvres. « Un pauvre type » aurait conclu Ginny. Mais cette fois-ci, derrière son sourire et ses casseroles, il m'évoquait d'anciens souvenirs…Révolus.

Je tressaillis en sentant la main de Malefoy venir m'effleurer l'épaule. Il m'indiqua d'un mouvement de tête la porte arrière. Je vis Nott nous jeter un dernier regard. Et mon cœur se serra, en pensant que peut être, ils m'avaient menti…

Harry en serait malade…S'il savait. Je n'avais rien à perdre, et je leur avais dit la vérité. J'avais trop peur qu'ils cherchent, fouillent, et finissent par trouver un moyen d'atteindre l'Ordre. Qu'ils me dénoncent tout de suite, et qu'on en finisse. Et puis…C'est dans les yeux de Malefoy que j'avais compris en premier que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Je m'étais accroché à cette lueur, à ce semblant de nostalgie que j'avais cru voir percer.

Pourquoi avais je tant envie de leur faire confiance ? Pourquoi à eux ?

-Tu sais, je devrais te faire oublier l'emplacement de la maison, quand tu partiras.

Sa voix était sourde.

-Je comprends.

-Granger…

Je ne répondis rien, j'attendais.

-..Tu ne vas pas jouer au héros, là bas ? Les héros, ça n'existe pas. Ou ça meurt, comme tout le monde.

-Je n'ai pas envie de mourir.

Il me dévisagea longtemps, et c'était de l'envie qui brulait au fond de son regard.

-Très bien, c'est très bien alors.

Il s'était remis en marche, lentement, attendant sans doute que je vienne le dépasser pour le guider.

Il y avait trop de silence dans Draco Malefoy. En eux trois, d'ailleurs. Et quand je me retournais pour le guider, je le surprenais, pensif, laissant son regard se perdre sur les cimes enneigés. Son visage fin avait du vieillir trop vite, il s'était durci brusquement, effaçant les sourires mesquins et les traits mous de l'adolescence.

C'était peut être ça…

-C'est ici.

Nous avions longé la forêt, contourné le village pour plonger vers la plaine, vers le petit ruisseau en contrebas. C'était presque un trou à même le sol, il fallait se courber en deux pour apercevoir la trappe émerger d'une motte de terre.

-C'est un abri antiatomique. Il a du être construit durant la seconde guerre mondiale.

Malefoy n'en demandait pas temps. Il m'aida à soulever la trappe et jeta un coup d'œil rapide autour de lui, toujours méfiant. J'étais passé devant, me faufilant dans l'embrassure étroite. J'étais atterri sur le sol dur et à tâtons, j'avais avancé dans le couloir exigu, recherchant le loquet de la porte. Elle s'ouvrit sans résistance et l'ampoule grésilla doucement en dispensant sa lumière blafarde sur la pièce. Je sentis Malefoy contre mon épaule, il devait évaluer les lieux. Deux lits de camps dans un coin opposé. Une table en bois, trois chaises. Deux étagères avec quelques vieux livres, un broc d'eau, des couverts à vaisselle. Un buffet à nourriture dans un coin, et un sapin majestueux au centre de la pièce. Je vis immédiatement qu'il avait attiré son regard.

-Le sort de rétrécissement est très utile -parfois.

Je sentis son sourire sans même le voir.

-Il plairait à Blaise.

-On pourrait l'emporter.

Il m'observa alors, hésitant.

-…C'était juste une proposition, Malefoy. Après, je pourrais toujours le ramener. Personne n'en saurait rien.

-Pourquoi est ce que tu fais tout ça ? Pourquoi est ce que tu as accepté si facilement ?

Il avait fait volte face si brusquement que je m'étais retrouvé accolé contre le mur sans même comprendre.

-Parce qu'il faut une raison, maintenant ?

-Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, Granger. Je te connais assez pour savoir que tu as des principes à revendre et sans doute pour à peu près chaque chose régissant notre monde. Tu es une gamine d'idéaux et de grands principes. Et tout à été si facile, si simple…Il est où, le piège ? Potter trouverait ça très mal, tu sais…Et Weasley, ton Weasley, j'ose à peine l'imaginer. Tu ne vas pas seulement manger avec nous, tu vas _pactiser, trahir_.

Ses mains avaient enserrés mes poignets, et je tentais de ruer contre lui. En vain.

-C'est la guerre pour tout le monde Malefoy. Si tout était si simple !

Un rire.

-Qu'est ce que tu connais de la guerre ?

Et je ne voulais pas avoir à supporter cette condescendance crasse, cet air supérieur.

-Assez pour que tu n'ai rien à m'en apprendre.

Il ferma les yeux, plissant le front. Il m'avait lâché, tout à coup. Il s'éloigna pour aller s'assoir sur un des lits.

-Permet moi d'en douter.

Il y avait quelque chose dans son ton de grave, à nouveau. Plus de morgue, juste un vide.

-Woolwich…

Il releva les yeux, comme foudroyés. Il se leva à nouveau, s'approchant pour plonger ses yeux dans les miens. J'étais dans l'obligation de répondre à ces questions muettes.

-Ronald y a passé une semaine…Et…J'ai cru qu'il n'arriverait pas à oublier. Parfois encore, quand je le regarde…

Il ne dit rien. Il ne se moqua pas. J'osai continuer

-Tu y es restée combien de temps ?

Il eut un pauvre sourire

-D'Octobre à Janvier. Quatre mois.

Il tentait de faire glisser les mots tout seul. De jouer au détachement. Cela ne prenait pas. Non, je n'y avais pas été. Mais je les avais vus revenir, ceux de Woolwich, leurs regards, leurs blessures. J'avais vu Ron comme fou, voulant m'empêcher de prendre mon tour. Menacer Lupin. Harry, même. Et puis, le Lord avait rappelé ses troupes, et la bataille s'était finie. On avait dit que c'était terminé. Mais depuis, l'infirmerie n'avait plus jamais été vide la nuit. Elle était emplie, à en crever de peurs, de rêves, de fantômes noirs et grimaçants. Pour tous ceux qui y avaient vécu, Woolwich résonnait comme un cauchemar.

-C'était une bataille à la con. Une cause qui n'en était même pas une…

Il s'était mis à parler, le regard dans le vide.

-Tu…Tu as une cigarette ?

Il pointait son regard sur moi avec une intensité peu commune, transperçant. J'avais hoché la tête « Je crois qu'il y a un paquet qui traine quelque part par là » et j'avais tout retourné avant de les retrouver. Il en avait saisi une, l'avait fait rouler entre ses doigts.

-Tu ne veux pas qu'on aille dehors un moment ? J'étouffe ici.

Ce n'était pas une question, il se dirigeait déjà vers le couloir.

Woolwich était une ville de la banlieue de Londres. Avec ses terrains vagues en friches sur des kilomètres et ses grands hangars, l'Ordre l'avait choisie pour y enterrer ses morts. Et puis un jour, sans que personne n'ai vraiment compris pourquoi, le Lord avait attaqué. C'était presque grotesque. Et puis nous avions fini par comprendre. Que c'était pour le symbole. L'exemple. Qu'il n'y avait pas de repos, jamais. Même dans la mort. Et que les morts qui s'étaient opposé au Lord ne connaîtraient aucun répit. Et le plus improbable lieu des champs de bataille étaient devenu le plus acharnée. Les Mangemorts avaient avancé doucement il avait creusé des tranchées, comme des Moldus. L'Ordre avait fait de même. Et c'était devenu une bataille de mètres et de nerfs. Ils avaient pris les hangars peu avant Noël. Puis ils avaient réussi à prendre les premières allées du cimetière. Ils avaient déterré les morts, aux yeux des membres de l'Ordre, exposé les cadavres, et puis, subitement. Ils étaient repartis. « _Maintenant, vous savez »._

-A croire que c'était un signe…Cette année, tous les pays est blanc. Alors que…Il n'y avait que la boue.

Il semblait bouleversé et il alluma nerveusement sa cigarette de la pointe de sa baguette.

-…Partout. Tout le temps. Elle te prenait les jambes, les mains. Si tu avais le malheur d'être de corvée, tu te retrouvais parfois jusqu'à mi-cuisse, tout le bas du corps bloqué dans la glaise. La boue lourde, gorgée de pluie, jaune et immonde. La terre semblait la vomir… Et la pluie qui pénètre, qui ronge tout… Le froid et l'ennuie, ça abrutit et te rend stupide…

Il continuait, tirant toujours davantage sur ca cigarette.

-Avant, j'aimais la nuit…Mais c'était avant. Avant qu'elle ne me prenne mes yeux et ma raison. C'est long, les nuits aveugles, lorsque tu entends les hurlements tout autour, les corps qui s'affaissent et les plaintes, les agonies. C'est interminable, une nuit à attendre, sans savoir si quelqu'un va te tomber au creux des reins, si tu vas devoir crever là, à même la boue, devenir toi-même un petit tas de boue, comme les autres, comme un con, comme un cadavre puant sur lequel on marchera demain. Et ça te prend au ventre, ça te prend aux tripes. A en devenir fou. Fou…

Il ne bougea pas, longtemps. Puis il leva les yeux, secouant la tête.

-Quand je suis arrivée pour prendre le cantonnement, il y avait un vieux type sur le parapet des quais, près de la Tamise. Avec un visage noir. Il nous à tous regardé passé, un par un. Blaise et moi fermions la marche, et tout doucement, quand il nous à cru assez loin, il a dit « Ils ne reviendront jamais ». On à rit le soir même. Ce vieux fou. Il ne nous connaissait pas. Mais quand je suis rentrée, que je me suis regardée dans la glace, j'ai compris qu'il ne parlait peut être pas seulement de la mort.

Je ne savais pas quoi dire. De toutes mes forces, j'avais tenté de comprendre, après le retour de Ron, tentant de me convaincre qu'avoir lu ses dizaines de témoignages, entendus ses voix éraillées par les souvenirs seraient suffisant. Mais c'était un mensonge. Je n'y étais pas. Je n'y serais jamais – et je l'espérai vraiment. J'étais pour toujours aux portes d'un savoir dont je ne pouvais pas faire mien les mots. Ils étaient seuls, avec leurs souvenirs et leurs ombres, avec leurs visages de jeunes morts. Ils étaient vivants au milieu des disparus, et c'était trop de douleur pour de simples hommes. C'était un fardeau qu'ils devaient porter seuls. Je devais moi, les voir rongé par le souvenir. Et lorsque plus tard, ils se mettront à rire, simplement être bien devant un coucher de soleil ou pendant un repas entre amis, je serais là, pour voir la honte les prendre - de les oublier, eux, qui ne sont jamais rentrés.

Et je plaignais Draco Malefoy tout autant que je plaignais Ron, Harry, Remus, Dean et les autres. Il avait fini par rejeter le mégot de cigarette dans la neige, et ça faisait une tache sombre dans le sol immaculé. Il passa une main sur son menton, et en hochant la tête, il répondit doucement.

-C'est une bonne idée, pour le sapin…Oui, ça pourrait être bien…

J'avais essayé de répondre à son sourire. Peut être qu'il apprécia la tentative. Lorsqu'il passa à côté de moi pour redescendre dans l'abri, sa main vint serrer mon épaule.

* * *

><p><em>« On vous a tués, et c'est le plus grand des crimes<em>. » Maurice Genevoix, **Ceux de 14**

* * *

><p>Alors, verdit?<p>

Une petite **review** pour l'auteuz, ça vous demande deux petites minutes, et ça fait vraiment plaisir!


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour!**

Me revoila, dimanche de Juin bien caractéristique, avec cette chaleur lourde qui vous assomme - malgré l'orage de la nuit, qui n'est déjà plus qu'un souvenir de fraicheur -, dimanche de Juin toujours, où l'on se retrouve bien trop souvent à devoir choisir entre les révisions soporifiques et la finale sur terre battue de Roland Garros. Autant dire que je suis une femme faible, la terre ocre, les chapeaux de paille et **Roger Federer** m'ont toujours tenu loin de mes cahiers durant ces journées. (Bon, là, j'hésite entre pleurer et hurler, le stress me consume)

Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis heureuse de vous retrouver pour la troisième et dernière partie de cette petit fic. Première fois que je vais jusqu'au bout d'un projet ( pas la dernière, j'espère.)

Alors tout simplement, pour toutes vos formidables reviews, merci à **Aliopatre, Sithgirl, Capucine Maina, Leelo, Loufoca Granger, Futilement-Moi ( x3), Basmoka, Janeev, NYOZ3KA, Derrinoe, Ninouuu et Caella**

Je sais qu'un certain nombres d'entre vous sont d'ailleurs en plein exams/bac/autres, alors tout simplement bonne chance! Et merci de m'avoir suivi malgré tout!

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> Tout est à JKR, bien sur.

**Rating : **K

* * *

><p><strong>La Halte des Heures<strong>

_**3. La Brève.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Pov Draco:<strong>

Je ne savais pas par quel effet étrange, ce fut presque comme rentrer à la maison. Granger et moi n'avions pas échangé un mot durant le retour, et c'était juste confortable et agréable. Douillet. Elle se contentait de sourire, dans la nuit claire. La petite maison brillait dans la nuit, et j'avais hâte de retrouver la chaleur du coin du feu et les chants de Blaise. Des rires nous avaient cueillis sur le porche, alors que nous étions en train de secouer nos bottes pleines de neige. A l'intérieur, Nott faisait la grimace, à deux doigts du fou rire.

-Non mais….C'est spécial.

-Tu peux dire que c'est immonde, ein.

Ils s'étaient regardé et avaient pouffé. Blaise s'était retourné vers Granger.

-Vous revoilà, vous ! On s'est demandé si vous vous étiez perdu.

J'étais passé devant Blaise en l'honorant d'une bourrade à l'épaule, devant son sourire goguenard. Il avait repris, imperturbable.

-Tu t'y connais en cuisine, Granger ?

Elle semblait un peu interdite, sur le seuil de la cuisine. Théo lui jetait des regards gênés. Seul Blaise feignait d'être totalement à l'aise. Peut être l'était il…Après tout. Elle avait penché la tête.

-Hum…Un peu. C'est pour faire quoi ?

-Aider Théo à rattrapé sa pâte à gâteau. Tu penses que tu peux faire ça ?

Elle s'était avancée, hésitante, remontant les manches jusqu'aux coudes.

-Je peux essayer, au moins.

Et sa petite silhouette s'était dessinée entre les deux mangemorts, et sans leurs capes, rien ne jurait. J'avais déposé le sapin miniature au milieu de la pièce, levé la barrière magique et j'avais murmuré le contre sort. Il s'était épanoui lentement, presque avec grâce.

J'avais senti quelqu'un s'arrêter derrière moi, et une main vint me broyer l'épaule.

-Merci, vieux.

Et les yeux de Blaise brillaient comme ceux d'un gosse.

* * *

><p>-Elle fait quoi ?<p>

Théodore venait de s'accouder contre l'évier, à côté de moi, désignant Granger d'un hochement de tête. Depuis près d'une heure, elle s'était assise dans le canapé près du sapin, des feuilles de papier sous le bras.

-Aucune idée. Pourquoi ? Elle ne va pas nous attaquer à coup de boulettes, si c'est ce qui t'inquiète.

Il secoua la tête.

-Non. C'est juste…Je suis curieux.

Je pouvais comprendre. Granger fredonnait. Elle avait elle-même réenclenché le disque de Blaise. Elle semblait si sereine. Dehors, il faisait nuit, et il s'était remis à neiger. Le jambon était presque cuit, le gratin dauphinois avait petit à petit embaumé la pièce et - avant de passer à table - Blaise s'était souvenu avoir vu des bouteilles de vin à la cave. Il passa la porte, les bouteilles en l'air.

-Un vrai repas de Noël, les enfants ! Un vrai !

Il avait sorti quatre verres de tailles convenables, feignant d'ignorer que l'un d'eux était ébréché. Il avait ouvert la bouteille d'un coup de baguette et nous avait servi.

- Granger, ramène-toi, nous trinquons !

Elle avait rapidement rangé son barda dans un coin et s'était approché, doucement.

-Et nous trinquons à quoi ?

Elle m'observait.

-Aux absents et aux présents !

Elle eut un sourire franc.

-Aux absents et aux présents !

Et nos verres tintèrent doucement.

* * *

><p>Le jambon et les reste de gratin avaient été rangés et Blaise venait de se resservir une part du moelleux au chocolat. Théodore venait de déboucher la quatrième bouteille, agitant l'autre main, un souvenir lui revenant en mémoire.<p>

-Et cette fois là, c'était bien avec les Gryffondor : quand la potion d'enflure de Londubat à explosé au visage de Rogue qui était penché au dessus…

Tout le monde se mit à glousser.

-Et sa tête qui avait triplée de volume. Ajoutais-je

Cette fois, Blaise avait du mal à garder son sérieux.

-Et Crabbe qui était resté concentré et qui s'est écrié « Ah mais voilà ! C'est ça Professeur, vous ressemblez énormément à ma grand-mère, comme ça ! ».

Cette fois, nous explosâmes tous de rire. Nous avions bien cru ce jour là que Rogue allait purement et simplement lui jeter le reste de la potion sur la tête.

-Et la fois où Draco a versé de la drogue dans le jus de citrouille de Blaise, ricana Nott, en sirotant son vin.

Blaise leva un sourcil en pouffant.

-Mais attendez, interrompit Granger, c'est ce jour là qu'en course de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, il était totalement intenable?

-J'ai dit deux ou trois mots qui ont légèrement dépassé ma pensée…

Je l'interrompis.

-Tu étais complètement défoncé oui. Tu as dis à Millicent d'aller se faire foutre. Et tu as expliqué à Daphné par A + B que sa petite sœur avait un cul d'enfer et comment tu comptais t'en charger avant la fin de l'année.

Nous étions hilares.

-J'ai eu la marque de sa main imprimée sur la joue toute la soirée, se souvint il finalement.

-Et tu à fait perdre 300 points aux Serpentards en moins de six heures. Commenta Théo.

-Et toi et ta petite bande Granger, continuais-je, la fois ou ton chat était monté dans l'arbre près du lac et que Weasley s'était mis en tête de le récupérer.

Presque instantanément, les larmes me montèrent aux yeux en revoyant la scène. Granger gesticulait en bas en lui disant de descendre, il y avait finalement eu un craquement sinistre et il était tombé la tête la première dans le lac.

-Pansy rigolais tellement qu'elle en est tombée de la murette du château, s'exclama Théodore.

-Je crois qu'il voulait…Je ne sais pas, m'impressionner. Elle se mit à rire et sembla se rappeler de quelque chose.

-Et vous vous souvenez du jour ou Wayne Hopkins à débarqué dans la Grande Salle en hurlant ?

Blaise hocha la tête, les épaules secoué d'un rire nerveux.

-Et il était poursuivi par une armée de Bulbes Sauteurs, et Chourave qui lui courait après en lui hurlant d'arrêter de courir, parce que ça les excitaient.

-Et cet idiot qui s'est accroché la cape de Rogue en le suppliant de faire quelque chose. Et Rogue qui tournait sur lui-même en lui criant dessus !

- « Monsieur Hopkins, lâchez moi ! 10 points en moins pour Poufsouffle ! Je vous ordonne de me lâcher, Monsieur Hopkins ! Lâchez-moi ! 30 points en moins pour Poufsouffle ! » Imita très fidèlement Théodore.

Cette fois, nous pleurions tous les quatre, et je dus respirer profondément pour reprendre mon souffle, alors que Blaise s'essuyait les yeux avec le coin de sa serviette. Il y eu comme un temps d'arrêt, lorsque le calme revint, les anecdotes de Poudlard épuisé. Le repas avait été une parenthèse pleine de rire. Maintenant, il était temps de se souvenir que beaucoup de ceux dont nous avions parlé n'étaient plus là. Et que nous étions supposés être ennemis, elle et nous.

-Je pense qu'un café s'impose, qui en veux un ?

Je m'étais levé brusquement, tentant de chasser la torpeur mélancolique qui commençait à me saisir tout entier.

Granger avait acquiescé. Nott secoua lentement la tête et étouffa un bâillement dans sa main.

-Non, je suis crevé. Je crois que je vais monter dormir. Blaise pourra me réveiller aux aurores, comme ça.

L'autre se fendit d'un sourire.

-Tout juste. D'ailleurs, moi aussi, je monte.

De la cuisine, alors que je mettais à chauffer de l'eau sur le feu, je vis Théo saluer Granger d'un mouvement de menton, et Blaise se fendre d'une révérence outrancière pour lui baiser la main.

L'eau se mit à bouillir doucement, et le chant plaintif vint remplir toute la pièce. Elle glissa de sa chaise, considéra un moment les restes du repas sur la table.

-Je déteste aller me coucher la nuit de Noël.

J'avais servi deux tasses et je m'étais approché du canapé. Elle avait noué ses doigts autour de la faïence bleu et blanche, et avait humé l'odeur.

-Avant, je buvais des chocolats chauds…Mais un café, ça me va aussi.

-Blaise n'a pas tout utilisé pour le gâteau, il en fera peut être demain.

Et c'était tout. Cette douce chaleur, cette sérénité. Moi non plus, je n'avais jamais aimé dormir la nuit de Noël.

-Alors, c'était quoi, un Noël chez les moldus ?

Elle pencha la tête.

-Le sang pur Draco Malefoy se soucier des traditions moldus ? C'est une plaisanterie ?

-Granger. Nous sommes trois mangemorts et un membre de l'Ordre dans une cabane du fond de Gloucestershire, le soir du réveillon, en pleine guerre, et nous avons passé la nuit à nous raconter des anecdotes de Poudlard. Cette soirée est une plaisanterie.

Elle fit la moue.

-Je ne sais pas vraiment, en fait. C'est rester éveillé dans le lit, sous les couvertures, et attendre que le Père Noël arrive. Ecouter chaque craquement, chaque grincement de planches…Et en général, je me retrouvais au petit jour, le nez dans l'oreiller, sans me souvenir m'être endormi à un moment.

Elle me jeta alors un regard en coin, un sourire papillonnant sur les lèvres.

-Quoi ?

Elle s'était déjà levée.

-Et si on allait dehors ?

-Dehors ? Il est genre trois heures du matin.

-Et alors ?

Elle ne m'avait même pas attendue. Elle avait récupéré son blouson brulant sur la patère, avait entortillé l'écharpe autour de son cou et avait claqué la porte. Oui, et alors, après tout ?

La porte avait claqué derrière moi et le verglas sur la vieille terrasse en bois manqua de me jeter par terre, je me retins à la balustrade.

-Tu sais quoi Granger ? Je ne suis pas sur qu'une bouteille de vin et un sol glissant face bon ménage.

Elle était déjà plusieurs mètres en avant, de la neige jusqu'au mollet. Elle pivota brusquement sur elle-même.

-Cinq points pour moi !

J'avais à peine eu le temps de réaliser qu'un liquide glacée me coulait déjà dans le cou, glissant sous le pull.

-Tu veux vraiment jouer à ça ?

Je m'étais précipité, et elle se mit à rire en fuyant.

-Non ! Malefoy. Non !

Je l'avais déjà rattrapé, la saisissant par la taille et la faisant tomber sur le sol. Elle se débâtit et finit par me fourrer de la neige dans le cou pour pouvoir s'enfuir. Je la touchai en vol, alors qu'elle courait vers la maison. Elle s'était penché rapidement, formant à son tour une boule compact.

-Bataille rangée, je serais impitoyable Malefoy !

Elle s'était camouflée derrière la balustrade, tandis que je m'étais abrité contre le vieil abri à bois.

-Tu as fait une grossière erreur Granger. On n'attaque jamais un Malefoy impunément.

Sa boule de neige vint s'écraser dans un bruit mat à quelques centimètres de moi.

-Loupé !

-C'est pas bientôt fini ce bordel, oui ?

Théodore avait ouvert la fenêtre à l'étage, et ses cheveux blonds décoiffés apparurent dans l'encadrement.

-C'est pas possible, qu'est ce que vous êtes en train de fo…

C'est qu'elle visait plutôt bien, la bougresse. Et Théo s'était figé à la fenêtre, les cheveux blancs –dorénavant. Blaise vint le rejoindre dans la lucarne, et son rire vint percer la nuit.

-Une bataille de boule de neige sans nous ? C'est une honte !

Il leur avait fallu trois minutes pour nous rejoindre. Granger m'avait retrouvé derrière l'abri de bois tandis que Blaise et Nott avait pris position sur la terrasse. La bataille avait duré un moment, jusqu'à ce que Théodore décide de percer nos lignes pour un affrontement en corps à corps.

-Chacun pour sa peau ! Avait prévenu Blaise en émergeant à son tour.

Je ne savais pas vraiment combien de temps cela dura, je savais juste que j'avais mangé une quantité incroyable de neige, et que mes doigts étaient gelés. Je parvins une dernière fois à saisir Granger pour la jeter dans la poudreuse. Elle parvint à m'entrainer avec elle, et je chutais lourdement à ses côté. Elle riait, le visage collé contre mon épaule. Je pouvais comprendre, ce qui plaisait tant à Potter et Weasley, alors. Doucement, ma main vint effleurer sa joue, et surprise, elle planta ses yeux dans les miens. Une interrogation. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que j'étais en train de faire, et comme souvent, Blaise vint me sauver.

-Stop ! Stop ! Je demande une cessation des combats.

Nott se mit à rire, et je secouai la tête, me détachant brusquement d'elle.

-Déjà ? Je t'ai connu plus endurant.

Il me servit un grand sourire et susurra.

-Il faut toujours savoir s'arrêter à temps, Draco.

* * *

><p>L'équivalent d'une vache morte me tomba brusquement sur le ventre, me réveillant en sursaut.<p>

-Salut, vieux.

Blaise était penché vers moi le plus naturellement du monde, comme s'il ne venait pas de m'expédier deux buches de bois sur le thorax. Je les avais machinalement poussés par terre, tentant vaguement de me situer. Canapé. Cheminée. J'avais dormi dans le salon.

-Je vois que tu as finalement laissé ta chambre à Granger, quel gentleman.

Blaise avait ramassé une des buches et secouait de son tison les cendres dans l'âtre. J'avais baillé dans ma manche, m'était redressé en position assise en me frottant les yeux.

-Ok, je comprends vaguement que tu essayes de me dire quelques choses. Laisse-moi prendre un café, et j'essayerai d'assimiler.

-Ne joue pas à plus con que tu ne l'es, Draco. Tu sais parfaitement où je veux en venir.

J'avais jeté un regard vers le plafond, et il me rassura d'un geste de la main.

-Tout le monde dort. Et j'ai insonorisé le salon.

-Ça n'empêche que je ne vois pas…

-Draco…Tu crois que je n'ai pas vu ce qui se passait, hier dans la neige ? Et vos regards pendant le repas ?

Je riais franchement.

-Attends…Tu crois que moi et Granger ?

Devant son regard vide, je m'écriai.

-Non mais Blaise. Granger ? Tu déconnes pas un peu ? Comme si cette…fille, pouvait être mon genre.

-Ça, Draco, je m'en contrefous. Simplement, je n'oublie pas que nous sommes en mission et que tout va être compliqué à partir de demain…Et sauter Granger ne serait pas précisément une bonne idée.

-Est-ce que j'ai jamais fait quoi que ce soit qui nous mette dans la merde durant nos précédentes missions ? Il y a pourtant eu un paquet de filles attirantes, est ce que j'ai jamais dépassé les limites ?

Cette fois, il passa une main dans ses cheveux, excédés.

-Précisément Draco. Hermione Granger n'est pas le genre d'espionne vaguement séduisante que tu peux remplacer par la première putain venue. Et tu le sais parfaitement. Tu aurais pu l'ignorer pendant ses sept ans. Tu as préféré la mépriser. Ne fait pas l'erreur de croire que cela ne représente rien pour toi. Je te connais. Je ne veux pas savoir pourquoi, mais quelque chose t'attire chez cette fille. Je te demande simplement de ne pas jouer au con.

Je l'observai. Chamboulé.

-Blaise. Je ne s-u-i-s p-a-s attiré par Granger. Fin de l'histoire.

-Je l'espère…

Il s'était relevé. Quelqu'un descendait l'escalier. Granger et Théo discutait gaiement, et j'aperçus distinctement Blaise rompre le sort à voix basse.

-Joyeux Noël !

Il avait fait disparaitre son inquiétude sous un masque de bonne humeur et avait continué.

-Qu'est ce que vous diriez d'un chocolat chaud ?

* * *

><p><strong>Pov Blaise<strong>

Nous avions mangé les restes. J'avais raconté les vieilles légendes de Noël sorciers que m'avait tellement de fois répété Léopold – le deuxième mari de ma mère. Granger avait poursuivi avec celles du monde moldus. Des histoires de lutins, de rennes, de cannelle et de pain d'épice. Et le soleil avait décliné.

Nous n'avions pas débarrassé la table, et j'avais trainé ma tasse de café noir sur le sofa, devant le feu. Granger s'était approché, tout doucement.

-Je peux te parler, Zabini ?

J'avais ouvert les bras, pour l'inciter à poursuivre.

-Je…En fais, je voulais te remercier. Tu m'as invité. Tu as accepté une trêve. Tu…Vous avez tenu parole. Je sais que ce n'est pas pour moi…Mais.

-J'ai compris.

Je savais déjà qu'elle m'était reconnaissante, pas besoin de mots. Granger parlait trop avec les yeux, elle n'avait pas encore appris à être méfiante. Comme pour me donner raison, elle avait fouillé dans sa poche et en avait ressortit un pliage en forme de sapin.

-Cadeau.

Elle avait poussé un hoquet quand je l'avais attiré contre moi. Elle eut un petit rire, surpris. Et je lui tapotai l'épaule.

-Merci, petite Granger.

Elle avait secoué la tête.

-Noël, Zabini…Pourquoi ?

-J'en sais rien. Aimer Noël, c'est une gageure, c'est la foi en quelque chose de plus... Dans une magie encore supérieure, peut être. Alors c'est sans doute stupide et enfantin. Mais si j'estime que j'en ai besoin, alors j'emmerde le monde entier.

Elle avait souri.

-Tu as du cran. Tu le sais. Ne laisse personne t'enlever ça. La prochaine fois que nous nous rencontrerons, l'un de nous devra mourir, pourtant. N'hésite pas. Aucun de nous trois ne le fera…

J'ai vu son regard glisser vers Draco. Lui non plus. Lui moins qu'un autre. Va savoir pourquoi. Je connais Draco Malefoy. Et il ne te regarde pas comme il a pu regarder Pansy, comme il a pu regarder Astoria.

« Il y a quelque chose qui t'échappe chez elle. Une pureté, Draco. C'est sa putain d'innocence, ses idéaux pleins la tête. Mais regarde, elle à abdiqué… Pour deux jours. Elle pourrait abdiquer encore. Si tu lui demandais. Elle serait prête à t'aimer. Et elle ne doit pas. Parce que je l'aime bien Draco, cette petite. Moins que j'aimais Pansy, bien sur. Bien sur. Mais Pansy est morte, et je n'ai plus personne à protéger, maintenant que j'ai échoué. . Et si tu t'approches d'elle, ce sera pareil. Vous seriez capable de vous faire mal. Tu as besoin de quelqu'un que tu n'aurais pas a aimé, Draco. Granger, tu sais bien que tu ne saurais pas. Tu as mis tant d'énergie à la détester que tu ne saurais pas. Ne joue pas à ça.

Et les apparences sont trompeuses. C'est moi le raisonnable. Ce ne sera jamais toi. Et je ne peux pas lui dire tout ça. Je ris alors, je ris. »

Tout à l'heure, tu devras t'en aller. Et tu seras bien, tu seras mieux, peut être que tu seras sauvée.

* * *

><p><strong>Pov Hermione :<strong>

Il était bientôt l'heure…

Je m'étais enroulé dans une couverture, un café dans les mains, et je m'étais assise sur la terrasse, observant les arabesques mauves empourprer le ciel.

Il était presque irréel de se dire que j'étais arrivée ici comme otage. Que j'avais haïs de toutes mes forces durant près de sept ans les trois personnes avec qui je venais de passer –je devais bien l'admettre- un excellent Noël.

Comment retourner au QG, après ça ? J'avais lu que durant les guerres moldus, pour briser les fraternisations au moment de Noël, on avait envoyé les « traitres » dans les endroits les plus durs du front. Une grande partie mourait, et les autres n'avaient d'autres choix que de survivre et d'oublier. Oublier. Pour combien de temps ? Que ferait de moi Harry, si je lui avouais ?

J'avais peur de revoir mes amis. J'avais parlé à Théo, ce matin. Je lui avais demandé de m'expliquer comment on rentrait dans les rangs du Lord. Il s'était contenté de me regarder. « Et toi, Granger, pourquoi tu es rentré chez l'Ordre ? Tes meilleurs amis mènent la lutte, ils défendent ta cause. Moi, mon père s'est battu près de Lord pendant la première guerre. Je suis l'héritier d'une grande famille de sang pur. J'ai fait ce qui se fait. J'aurai du réfléchir, peser le pour et le contre ? Sans doute. Mais quoi ? Je ne vais pas te dire que je le regrette. Je n'aime pas la guerre. Pas plus de mon côté que du tien. » « Il y a des causes plus justes que d'autres ». « Alors convainc toi que je ne suis pas un homme de justice. ».

Ils avaient torts. Parfois il faut bien choisir un camp et prendre les armes. Ils avaient torts, et pourtant, je n'arrivais pas à les haïr. Cela aurait été tellement plus simple.

-Tu es prête ?

J'avais sursauté. Je n'avais pas vu Malefoy arriver.

-J'ai déjà dit au-revoir à Nott et Zabini. Donc oui, je suppose.

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant d'observer le ciel. Je me relevai, repliant la couverture et la déposant sur la balustrade.

-Tu as ma baguette ?

Il ouvrit un pan de sa cape et m'en désigna l'emplacement.

-Tu pourrais me la rendre. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je me mettrai à te menacer maintenant.

Il sembla hésiter un instant, la saisit finalement pour me la tendre. J'enroulai mes doigts autour du manche de bois et je me sentis brusquement rassuré. Le picotement agréable et coutumier se fit sentir au bout de mes doigts.

Malefoy avait déjà descendu les marches, et je le rejoignais, jetant un dernier regard à la petite maison. Nous marchions en silence. Arrivée derrière la forêt, de manière à ce qu'aucune des deux cachettes ne soit distinguable, je me tournais vers lui.

-Très bien, qui commence ?

Il me jaugea un instant du regard.

-Tu n'es pas assez fourbe pour me tuer en pleine forêt. Fais-moi oublier la première.

J'opinai, et doucement, les mains légèrement tremblantes, je vins appliquer ma baguette contre sa tempe. Ses yeux gris se posèrent sur moi et je sentis mon ventre se tordre. Je préférai fermer les yeux en récitant le sort. Je rabaissai mon bras et il se mit à rire

-C'est presque frustrant, de ne pas arriver à retenir un souvenir, tu ne trouves pas ? J'avais la localisation précise dans ma tête, et je l'ai senti glisser, j'avais beau tenté de la retenir… Et maintenant, j'ai déjà l'impression de l'avoir rêvé.

Je sentis une boule d'appréhension me bloquer la gorge. J'appréhendais la suite.

-Prête?

-Oui, oui… Vas-y.

Il posa doucement l'extrémité de sa baguette contre ma tempe. La maison était derrière l'orée Est de la forêt. Une trentaine de mètre en contrebas. Dans une petite cuvette. Dix mètres au dessus, à peine, la route menant à l'entrée du village. L'intrusion fut douce. C'était une jolie petite maison, aux volets vermoulus, avec une terrasse de branches branlantes. Les rares arbres nus tout autour dessinaient sur ses vieilles façades des ombres grêles. C'était comme un murmure doux, une pensée qui s'insinue. La petite maison était seule, image fixe dans un décor vide.

J'étais comme statufié, et il fallut qu'il vienne m'effleurer l'épaule pour que je relève la tête. Je lui en voulais, alors, de me sentir si…Dépossédée.

-Je crois qu'il est temps de partir.

-Oui.

Il allait se détourner quand je me souvins.

-Oh, attends. J'allais oublier de te le donner à toi aussi.

* * *

><p><strong>Pov Draco :<strong>

Elle avait sorti de sa poche un renne de papier. Un pliage léger et fragile. Et je compris alors que c'était ce à quoi elle avait passé son temps hier.

-C'est…

-Ridicule, je sais.

Elle se mit à rire, et mon cœur se serra en réalisant que je n'étais peut être pas destiné à l'entendre rire de nouveau un jour. Elle passa sa main sur sa tempe.

-…Mais, j'ai toujours entendu qu'il fallait un petite présent, pour marquer le coup. Du coup, j'ai fait un bonhomme de neige à Nott et un sapin à Zabini.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire.

-Bon…Je crois que je vais y aller, alors.

Elle n'avait pas pivoté de moitié que je lui avais déjà saisi le bras, l'attirant brutalement contre moi, mes lèvres allant chercher les siennes.

J'avais agi sur un coup de tête, une pulsion, et je m'attendis à ce qu'elle me repousse, qu'elle hurle, se débâte. Je fus presque surpris de la manière dont elle approfondit le baiser. J'avais envi. Et c'était un de ces caprices de gosses, que l'on veut si fort, tellement fort, que l'on refrène, jusqu'à ce qu'il explose. J'haletai, elle aussi. Ses dents vinrent cogner contre les miennes. Mes mains remontèrent sur ses joues, fourrageant dans ses cheveux. Je la voulais. Oui. Et je défis brusquement la ceinture de son blouson, ses mains glissèrent sous la cape, s'agrippèrent à mon pull. Je me détachai d'elle et mon souffle vint courir contre sa nuque. Elle levait les yeux vers la cime des arbres, et mes mains caressaient ses hanches, se faufilèrent sous les vêtements, et elle frissonna sous mes paumes froides.

Elle s'arqua contre moi, me regardant dans les yeux, et son souffle gelé vint se mêler au mien, plus urgent encore.

-Non, arrête ça !

Elle m'avait repoussé brusquement. Si violemment que j'en chancelais sur la neige inégale.

- Laisse-moi partir.

Un demi-sourire.

-Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas eu l'impression de te forcer.

J'étais amer et frustré. Je me foutais des conséquences, de Zabini et du Lord. Je redevenais un Malefoy, dans toute sa hauteur et son égocentrisme. Je m'étais approché de nouveau, et elle secouait la tête.

Elle passa une main sur ses lèvres. La frustration me rendait presque animal. Je l'avais bloqué entre le tronc de l'arbre et moi, lui faisant barrière de mes deux bras.

Je m'étais penché contre elle, son cou offert, je la sentis trembler sous mon baiser, un gémissement lui échappa alors que je remontai contre sa mâchoire. J'avais envie d'elle comme jamais. Je m'étais arrêté à la pointe de ses lèvres, avant de plonger vers son oreille, murmurant.

-Aucune fille ne m'embrasse comme ça Granger, pour me demander d'oublier ensuite. Ca, n'y compte pas !

Ses grands yeux bruns, le désir que je pouvais y voir luire et la lueur d'affront terminèrent de m'électriser. Elle se détacha brusquement de moi, me repoussant.

-Je dois y aller, Malefoy.

Je ne la retins pas. Je ne pouvais pas. Je n'avais pas le droit. Et je la vis disparaitre dans la neige.

**Fin.**

* * *

><p>Alors voila, la fin. Trois chapitres, comme prévu, pour ce texte qui me tient à cœur.<p>

Une petite **review**? Deux minutes de votre temps, et un énorme plaisir à vous lire pour l'auteuz'.


End file.
